One Sinful Night
by DaniPhantom2
Summary: After trying to refuse over and over, Caroline still managed to get Elena to go to the party of the year. Elena being a good girl, is dressed a whole nother way. What happens when Damon and Elena are mixed in a room, full of alcohol, temptation,and sex.El
1. 1 The Night The World Went To Hell

**Description: Hey guys sorry I have been gone my loves. Way WAY busy. Now I know i should be working on my other stories but this is just been on my mind ALL DAY! SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT, BUT I PURPOSLY made it like that for a reason. I wanted to see if anyone liked where this story was going and if so im going to finish it so read up my loves! And reviews is what I need to continue!**

**The Vampire Diaries**

**One Sinful Night**

**DamonxElena**

**Chapter 1- The Night The World Went To Hell**

_Last Night_

_._

"No, Damon! You don't even deserve to talk to me! You _knew _Jeremy was leaving and you didn't even tell me!" Elena yelled at Damon, waving her fists in the air.

"And now do you see why I didn't, tell you? Look at your self! No wonder, _he _didn't tell you himself." Damon said, eyes narrowed with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Damon, when _my _brother leaves the country, with another VAMPIRE, I ought to know!" Elena yelled back. Apparently last night, Jeremy had packed his bags, snuck out to meet Anna, and they were going to Greece to visit her old Winter home there. And Damon, of course knew and didn't have the decency to tell Elena.

"Just because you _ought _to know doesn't mean you should, _miss over di protezoine._" Elena hated it when Damon talked in Italian. It may seem flattering to other girls, but it annoyed the hell out of her when she didn't know what he was saying.

Elena eyed Damon hard. And he did the same with a smile, mockingly.

"Damon, I'm serious!" Elena broke out again.

"Just chill out, atleast we can trust her that she isn't going to make a meal out of him." Damon said. Elena's eyes dropped. "For most of the time." He finished. Elena's head shot up, and rolled her eyes.

"Damon just leave! I'm already pissed with you last week, and the week before that, and the one before that, shall I go on?"

"Surprise me." Damon said in a bored tone.

"Just go!"

Damon smiled, and turned on his heel towards the door.

"Oh and Elena;"

Elena spun around with an annoyed look on her face. "What?"

"Are you going to that Raven boys party?" Damon asked.

How did he know about Raven Harvey's party?, Elena thought. Caroline had mentioned something about it earlier in the week, but Elena had drowned her out looking at Stefan. Elena tried to remember the conversation.

Something about his brother being some high priced marketing business man, and he throws a party at his brother house when his brother takes a 3-long day business trip. Caroline said he was having the party all three days, but the first day is always them most craziest.

Elena and crazy were the best combinations. Elena hoped that Caroline had forgotten about it.

"Um, nope. I have to-" Elena looked around the house for some reason to why she couldn't go- "paint the walls. _Yeah, smart one. Genius. _

Damon shrugged. "_Che vergogna." _

"Care to translate?"

"What a shame." Damon translated. And with a smirk, he was out the door.

_"Prick." _Elena thought. Oh well another boring weekend. Elena walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch to watch some Gossip Girl and 90210.

.

_3 Hours Later_

_._

Boom,boom, BOOM! Thats the sound the door made that woke Elena up. Elena ran her hands threw her hair and looked at her watch. It read; 9:50 P.M.

"What the fuck do YOU WANT!" Elena yelled laying on the couch in frustration. And in a couple of seconds there was more banging. Elena finally got up and walked over to the door. "I swear to god, if it is Damon I'm am going to-" But the door opened to reveal Caroline.

_'Great, I'm guessing she's here for Raven's party.' _Elena thought. Caroline smiled with a over excited 'hey', and she held two bags in her hand. Probably from the mall.

"Hey Caroline." Elena said in a tired voice, rubbing her eyes. Caroline tilted her head in curiosity.

"Don't tell me you forgot about Raven's party! He is so hot, oh my gosh."

"How could I forget?" Elena added with sarcasm. "Just took a nap."

"Well great, I have out dresses for the party!" Caroline held up the bags. "Here!" She pushed a bag towards Elena and grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs to Elena's room.

.

"Caroline, I am NOT wearing this." Elena protested while Caroline was getting dressed in the bathroom.

"Why not? You'll look great!"

Elena help up the..scrap...of clothing. It just looked like a piece of black fabric.

It was a black dress, then ended down her mid thigh, right before the knees, and looked three sizes to small. Not to mention the front showed crossing layers of her stomach since it had criss crossing fabric over her stomach held together by fake dimond loops. (Dress will be posted on page! Go look now! )

Caroline came out of the bathroom, no offence, but dressed like a hooker. Which is probably what Elena would look like if she had wore the dress Caroline had chosen.

Carolin'es dress was similar to Elena's. Just a little plainer. It was a simply black dress, just extremely tight. How could she breathe?

"Thank god for thongs right?" Caroline said turning around looking in the mirror. Elena slightly rolled her eyes.

"Now go try your dress on!" Caroline said with a grin. "Trust me, it will look great."

.

After about 10 minutes of managing to get the dress on, it finally worked and Elena could admit, she looked hot..but like a whore. Elena shrugged. 'Gilbert, whens the last time you had fun? Let go, don't give a fuck! Whats the worst that could happen?' Elena's mind told herself.

Elena knew she would probably regret tonight, but what did she have to loose right?

.

Damon was standing outside of the Raven's boys house talking to two men, he honestly didn't know who they were. All they were talking about was who was going to bang who tonight, and football. _So entertaining._

Damon laughed at something the two men agreed at and walked away inside of the house to get a drink. Raven did have good taste in liquor and had hired his own bartender for the party. Now all he needed was some strippers and Damon would alright for the night. Since Elena wasn't here, he looked around the mansion for any girls that would keep him pleased. Not like any of them could resist him.

Damon smirked and looked both ways. The place was packed, there were some nice looking girls, desperate looking girls, decent looking girls, but none of them kept _her _off his mind. He wanted her to come to the party, but her stuborn ass self refused.

"Probably off with her beloved Stefan." Damon said to himself taking another sip of his drink.

But then suddenly there were some gasps and whispers coming from the front of the room, near the entrance. He tried to see who everyone was looking at, but everyone was blocking Damon's view. Until, he pushed one kid, he saw the fantastic view, that almost made him choke on his drink.

Elena and Caroline had entered the mansion, arms linked with each other. Elena was wearing a sinful dress that exposed most of her body, including those bare long legs, some of her stomach, her back, and the obviously tight dress pushed her breasts out even more.

Damon made a low growl. All of the guys headed Elena's way which made him pissed.

Then one boy, with dark hair, and brown eyes walked in front of Elena and Caroline waving his arms. _And that must be the Raven boy._ Damon thought.

"Now, now ladies and gentlemen! How about we get these-" Raven turned around quickly facing Elena which made Caroline worried, "two, beautiful women a drink." He said and winked to Elena.

Elena laughed throwing her head back exposing her neck. Damon gripped the bar table to steady himself.

Elena walked over with Caroline to a small coffee table where people were taking shots.

If Elena was here to have fun, then fun was what she was going to get.

Damon was going to make sure of that.

He set down his drink and made his way through the crowd.

**Authors Note: Not much to cover down here. The Top of the page description explains it all! GO LOOK UP THERE!**


	2. 2 Let Go

**The Vampire Diaries**

**One Sinful Night**

**Chapter 2- Let Go**

.

.

Elena downed down another shot glass, laughing and falling onto peoples shoulders. She had obviously been doing a little drinking before the party, but now she was pretty buzzed. Everyone laughed when she laughed and downed down more shots. Elena got up from the table.

"Where you going...E-Elena?" Raven mummbled and laughed.

"More drinks!" Elena said happily and stumbled over to the kitchen.

Elena said 'Hi' to everyone she passed and headed towards the drawers to see if she could find any hidden stashes of alcohol. And stumbled almost falling into someone else, and was greeted with cuss words, but she didn't mind at the moment. Damon laughed at the scene of a drunken Elena.

Damon started to walk towards her until her little body collasped into his, her hand still held tight on the bottle of whiskey. She laughed it off, said she was sorry about six times, and didn't even realized she had walked into Damon.

Elena sat back in her little group, and was greeted with more smiles. She was litteraly the life of the party right now.

"Hey Elena. How-How bout you come sit with me." Raven said and patted onto his lap. Elena wasn't sure if he was serious but after she was given a few stares she smiled it off, took another shot, and headed over towards the boy.

Damon was not liking this.

Elena put her arms around him and sat in his lap. "I say we play Truth Or Dare." Raven declared.

"Why? You don't _need _to dare me to do _anything." _Elena said seductivley, placed her hands around Ravens head and started to kiss him. Ravens lips smiled.

Damon was not liking this, _at all._

The two started to make out until Caroline called out to Elena.

"Elena! I love this song! You have to come dance with me!" Caroline said grabbing her friend arm. Elena started to get up.

"I like this one!" Raven said and laughed, directing the conversation to Elena.

Caroline and Elena headed to the area in the middle of the entrance that looked like a fancy ballroom and started to dance. Neon and strobe lights flashed everywhere which confused many people. But Elena felt like she was floating in mid air.

A fast rap song, that apparently everyone knew the lyrics to came on. And everyone started to dance and sing. Elena's hips swayed faster and faster.

She felt like she was flying until she ran into another tall, stiff body. _Damon._ Elena looked up at Damon, and started to look worried but then turned into a grin. Damon smirked back.

Elena got closer to Damon, filling in the gaps between them, so there bodies wore completely touching each other. _Completely. _Elena couldn't help herself. She continued to dance, rubbing up against him, which made him throw his head back and groan. Elena smiled brightly.

The song got faster so she turned around and started grinding up against him more from behind. "Fuck Elena." Damon placed his hands on her waist. And swayed to the music with her. His hands slowly moved down to her thighs, and then her ass.

Damon lifted his hand and let in come down hard on her ass. Which made her shriek but lean back more onto his chest. Elena moaned and let her head lean back onto him. "Damon." She slowly said his name.

Just her saying _his _name and not Stefan's made a shiver of delight go up his spine.

"Hey Elena!" Raven called. Elena started to walk of to him, but Damon put an arm around her shoulders,and pulled her back to his body, indicating she not leave. Elena wrapped her arms around Damon shoulders.

"Damon!" Now Raven had called him, and while Damon was distracted Elena slid from under his arms and skipped through the crowd, drunk, giggling.

_Later that night_

The party was getting crazier, more people had arrives, and everyone was drunk. Elena took another sip of her drink, and saw Caroline sitting around a bunch of guys playing truth of dare. Elena smiled at Caroline laughing falling into guys. But then her and some guy who was holding her waist, had gotten up and were walking up the stairs, to where the bedrooms were.

"Car-Caroline?" Elena mumbled, to drunk to pronounce the word right. Caroline was still going up the stairs. "Caroline!" Elena now shouted, but no one would be able to here her over the loud music. Elena took off, shoving through everybody.

"Move! Get out of my way!" Elena said frustrated. She knew if she had moved and faster she would be bound to fall over from the major loss of balance from being intoxicated.

Now Caroline was out of sight.

Elena finally reached the bottom of the staircase. She grabbed the railing with a strong grip and walked up the stairs, skipping a couple of steps.

She was at the top. The hallway seemed to go on _forever_. Which lead to even more smalled hallways. With what seemed to be one hundred doors. Elena's head was pounding, could she be starting a hangover already? Or was she just dizzy? Elena stopped and places a hand on the white wall to keep her balance.

"Ruff night?" A voice asked behind her. It was Raven.

"Yeah." Elena said with a smile and a short laugh. "You sure do know how to throw a party. And pick all the right drinks."

Raven laughed. "Well is there a reason your up here?" "Looking for a...room?" He said with a smirk. But not the 'Damon Smirk'. Elena wasn't sure if anyone could pull that off.

"Oh, no." Elena laughed. "I'm looking for my friend Caroline. The one I walked in with. I saw your come up here with some guy, and I wanted to check on her I guess."

"Oh thats Chris. He goes to Virginia University. Almost a Grad, there. Thats one reason I threw this party." Raven simply said, and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"He's a College graduate! She just turned into a high school senior!" Elena panicked.

"Oh, Wow. I probably know where they are. Want me to take you? He said, holding out his hand. Elena's stomach suddenly felt ill. It felt wrong to hold a strangers hand, she just met. Elena decided to grab his hand.

"Sure." She said trying to pull of a fake smile.

They walked down the long hallway, through little hallways, but the hallway they now were walking down, was thin, and the lights were dimmed very, very low.

"Are you sure there down here?" Elena asked worried, not really seeing any doors. Still holding tightly onto Raven's hand.

"Oh yeah, positive." He said lowly.

_Meanwhile_

Damon sat at the bar, chugging down the last of his drink. He looked around. Other than the free drinks, and the desperate girls trying to walk over to him, but then getting shy, and walking off to there friends laughing; The party was a complete drag without Elena by his side, whispering drunk words into his ear, and swaying her curvy little hips.

'Where is...Elena.' Damon thought and imidiently stood up. He looked from side to side, he saw her no where.

He tried sensing her but there were to many people that could be wearing Elena's perfume and just to many people anyway.

He started to get worried, he hadn't seen her since Raven had distracted him.

_Raven._

Damon clenched his glass cup, hard but not hard enough to break it.

'If he lays one hand, on _my _Elena, he's going to regret he was ever born with hands.' Damon thought, harshfully. And got up from his seat.

_The chase was on._

_Back Upstairs_

Elena knew, just knew she could have turned around at that moment and said, 'There probably fine. Might as well go back downstairs.', but her gutless self kept her mouth shut. Her hands started to get sweaty, and her throat was dry. They were almost at the end of the little dark passage hallway, and she could barley hear the music of the party anymore.

"Um, Raven...I-" She said dryly, but was interupted.

"Here! This is where they must be." He said. A spark rose in her stomach. _Finally. _

Raven held the door open for Elena. "Caroline? Caroline?" Elena called. The room was pitch black. Except for a little glowing night light. Elena's heart raced. She realized.

No one was in this room.

Elena had no phone. Had no light. And was in the room with some boy who she didn't even remember the age of, alone.

Elena whipped her head alone to Raven, who was slowly approaching her. She backed up more, but only to just have him come closer. Elena's back finally hit the wall, so she had no where to go.

He put both hands on the wall behind her so she was no where to go.

"Raven.." Elena paused, when he smirked. Her knees go weak. He had already shut the door for the way out, and probably locked it. "I-I thought we were looking for...Caroline."

Raven ducked his head down, to where they were only centimeters apart.

"Oh, must be the wrong room." Raven said hotly.

"Yeah, so how about..about we just go-" She said, with her lip quivering.

"Opps, lost the key. Guess we will have to enjoy each other, til we get found."

"And what is no one finds us."

_"Oh well."_

**Authors Note: Da-Da-Daaa! Don't you hate being drunk? Next chapter will come out soon! Neeed more reviews love! Sorry if I messed up some parts, didnt care to edit.**


End file.
